Korra's Crossover Corner
by zeno518
Summary: Ever wanted to see Korra do parkour like an Assassin? Did you ever wonder what Republic City would be like if Soul Reapers did a little soul reaping? What if Amon had a Death Note? In the crossover corner, anything can and probably will happen. Current X-Over: Korra/Jojo's Bizarre Adventure


The Crossover Corner

**Any and all Intellectual Properties used in this fanfiction is property of somebody else. You all know this.**

Korra's Bizarre Crusade

Korra was curled up in the darkest corner of her cell, she was muttering to herself and seemed to be in an extreme amount of fear. The guards outside the cell had their backs turned and were just as scared as the girl in the cell. The guards trembled in fear as they heard the quiet muttering, their metalbending cable spools were absent from their armors and their exposed backs were bare.

The cell block door swung open fiercly and along came Chief Beifong herself along with Councilman Tenzin and two other gentleman; a sickly thin older man in a three piece suit and a teenager wearing some kind of long coat made of a pelt.

The chief glared at the two guards and then looked down the cell block, noticing that all of the people in holding were absent. She turned her fierce gaze back to the two guards.

"Why hasn't the Avatar been escorted to the interrogation room?" she shouts at them

"Sh-she won't leave her cell, ma'am." trembled one of the guards "She says she's possessed. She hasnt stopped muttering to herself ever since we put her in to the cell. We had to move the other inmates to another cell block for their safety.

"The Avatar possessed?" said Tenzin "That's impossible."

Tenzin walked to the cell door and tried to talk to Korra. It seemed to fall on deaf ears and Korra just continued her muttering.

The thin man tapped his cane on the pelt boy's shoulder. "Would you kindly, Yan?"

The pelt coat kid flashed a murderous smile "Kick ass."

In an instant, Tenzin, The Chief and the two guards were forced out of the way by some unseen force. Lars walked up to the cell bars with his hand in his pockets. The bars bent and warped out of the way as if they were bent, and yet the boy did not make any bending gesture at all.

"Hey Ava-skank!" he called into the cell "Bend this!"

Now what followed would go on to be described differently by either group in the cell block. To the guards and Tenzin, a strange invisible force somehow damaged the wall around and behind Korra once she got up and then Korra charged back out of the cell while the boy moved out of the way and somehow tripped her and pinned her to the wall without moving his body whatsoever. From the Chief's eyes however something rather extraordinary happened.

She actually managed to see what bent the cell bars out of the way; It was some kind of human sized machine floating behind the pelt boy. It was easily as tall as Tenzin, with a large bulbous torso and arms, giving it the appearance of some kind of brawny physique. It's head had some kind of short spiky protrusions as its hair and a train's cow catcher as its "mouth" along with burning crimson eyes. It had spiked knuckles and seemed to have giant speakers as pectorals. It's legs were short, bulky, and seemed to have wheeled feet. It's back had some kind of hand rails and foot holds so someone could hold on as it sped around creating a path of destruction.

She knew that this red and blue machine was one made for maximum destruction. After the boy taunted Korra, she saw the machine step forward and contort its hand in to some kind of cannon then it fired, spreading bits and pieces of the giant mechanical hands all over the cell wall. Of course their was something blocking the shrapnel from hitting Korra, it was another floating guardian.

This one looked more like a human being in comparison to the pelt boy's; it was clearly female judging by the breasts and full lips. It had a visor of some kind covering its eyes, it had long luscious locks that were always changing colors and its skin was as white as freshly fallen snow. The guardian wore some kind of garb that resembled the shirt portion of a Kiyoshi Warrior's uniform if it had Fire Navy spiked pauldrons, it's leg-wear looked a lot like something an Air Nomad would wear. It wore a Water Tribe betrothal necklace and seemed to have a belt that had the symbol of every nation along with the Independent Republic of Nations sigil as a belt buckle.

After that, Korra dashed forward with her guardian charging forward towards the pelt boy's. Yan's guardian disappeared and the pelt boy sidestepped out of the way. Yan's guardian reappeared and pinned Korra/her guardian to the wall.

The thin man began to twirl his cane and then a small little flying saucer appeared with a, quite frankly adorable, tiny pilot in the center under a transparent dome. The saucer began flying around the old man and then aimed a flat beam of light at Korra's guardian, it went up and down the guardian twice before the old man spoke.

"This power that has been awakened within you is not some evil spirit possessing you, Korra." said the old man "This power is the manifestation of The Ripple within you taken form. It is called..."

Everyone looked at the old man as he stopped, span in place, twirled his cane and struck quite the dramatic pose. "...a Stand."

**So yeah I literally could not come up with anything good for The Next Airbender. I ran in to the same walls I did with my last few self insert ideas. They all end up changing the plot in absolutely no way other than a comic relief character that would have been hated by the fans if he/she were a canon. So instead I decided to do what I do best and make one shots of crossovers with Korra and everything else. If one of the one shots get's popular enough I'll try and adapt it into a full length fic.**


End file.
